The Walking Death Trap
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy is fed up with her klutzy Jonas-wounding ways. Slight Macy/Kevin.


The Walking Death Trap

By angellwings

Macy sighed as she tucked her volleyball underneath her arm. She glanced heavenward and prayed she didn't bump into a Jonas. She should just stop carrying athletic equipment through the hallways. She always seemed to hurt someone, and that someone was usually Kevin Lucas. Sometimes she would wound one of the other members of Jonas, but most of the time it was Kevin. At least today she way carrying something semi-soft. There's was no way a volleyball could really hurt unless she somehow managed to spike it into their faces which would be hard to do on accident. She stopped by her locker to grab her duffel with her uniform in it before heading toward the gym. She pulled on her locker door but it wouldn't budge.

_Crap_, she was going to be late for practice. She bit her bottom lip and yanked as hard as she could. As the door flew open she heard a rather loud smack and a pained groan. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. That did not just happen. She did not just hear an all too familiar painful sound.

"Kevin?" She asked weakly. She dared not open her eyes. She refused to believe that she just smacked Kevin Lucas in the nose with her locker door.

"Yeah."

"How do you guys always find me?" She asked pathetically.

"Find you? You find us." Kevin said as he held bruised nose.

"Not this time! I was trying to avoid all of you! And now I'm not just hurting you with sports equipment. I'm hurting you with whatever is handy!" She threw the volleyball down in frustration. She thought she'd merely throw it, let out her anger, let it roll down the hallway, and then she'd find it later, but apparently Fate had other things in mind. The volleyball hit the row of lockers across from hers and bounced off of them to hit Kevin in the back of the head. Luckily volleyballs are one of the softer pieces of sports equipment so it merely stunned him.

"Wow, you know sometimes your acts of klutziness are just plain impressive," He said dryly.

She let out a low pitched whine, "Sorry. Stupid, Macy, stupid! Are you okay?"

He sighed, "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be," She said sadly as she grabbed her duffel and closed her locker. Kevin moved forward to console her at the same time she threw the bag over her shoulder. Kevin stumbled backwards slightly as he got a face full of duffel. He quickly shook it off and pressed onward.

"I'm not gonna lie it would be nice if you could just see all of us as normal guys," Kevin admitted. "And it's not like you're a klutz all the time…"

"Yeah, because all of the other times I've fainted. Gee, great improvement there," Macy said sarcastically.

"No, come on. There have been a few times where you haven't fainted OR wounded us which proves that it is possible," He told her as they walked toward the gym together.

"You think?" She asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, all you need to do is practice like you do with the bajillion sports you play," He said. "I really wish you would. It might be fun to hang out with normal Macy for once."

"You want to hang out with me? ME? The walking death trap?" She asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. You and Stella are really close and Stella isn't friends with just anybody. She's scary good at reading people. How else do you explain how she knows whether or not I'm going to pull rock, paper, or scissors?" He asked seriously.

"It's not hard when you consistently use Rock, Kev," Stella said as she fell into step with them.

"Where did you come from?" He asked in shock. "I didn't see you walk up."

"That's right because no one can see a ninja coming at them," She smirked.

"If you're a ninja then I'm a turtle," Macy teased.

"Hmm, a turtle in a volleyball uniform…interesting," Kevin said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I like the way you think Macy Misa."

Stella's eyes suddenly widened, "Wait, were you guys just talking without me? Why isn't anyone on their way to the nurse's office?"

"Oh my gosh!" Macy said as she looked at Kevin excitedly. "No one's on their way to the nurse's office!"

"See? I told you!" He yelled victoriously.

"HEADS UP!" A voice called from down the hallway.

Suddenly a football ricocheted off the wall and hit Macy in the back of the head. The force of the football knocked her down and she fell on her stomach.

"Ow," Macy said pitifully from the floor.

Stella and Kevin stared down at her in shock.

"Huh. Well, that's different," Kevin said after a moment of silence.

* * *

_I wanted to write a "Jonas" story because I just love it so, and this is what came out. I just sat down at the lap top and started typing. I love Macy. I think she's adorable. So, I couldn't resist writing about her._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
